Free standing display backdrops are used to provide aesthetic backgrounds for trade show display booths, often carrying printed matter or attached objects for display.
A first type of conventional trade show display is a permanent reusable display designed for long-term usage. These are generally custom fabricated, and are very heavy and durable for frequent reuse. Such displays are very costly to buy and to use. For transport, the displays must be broken down into numerous component parts, which are crated for shipping. In a typical installation, such assemblies must be received at a proper loading dock and constructed by site personnel at a substantial cost. Often, unless an exhibitor's display is hand carried through the front door of a trade show site, the exhibitor may not construct the display, and only venue employees may do so. Accordingly, the large, permanent displays require several extra days between shows to ensure they are shipped, received and constructed in a timely manner.
A second type of conventional display is a lower cost portable display. These are generally designed to be carried by a single person and to be set up without substantial labor costs. An example of such a display is an umbrella-type display having a foldable skeleton across which is suspended a fabric layer. Generally, these displays do not present a high quality, sturdy appearance, particularly in view of the appreciable cost of such displays. Also, such displays are limited in their ability to support attached objects and to be imprinted with various graphic images.
An intermediate display type may provide a better quality appearance than the low cost portable display, but with the disadvantage of reduced portability due to increased weight and bulk. Such displays typically employ hinged hard panels, where each panel is a bulky and expensive assembly of molded plastic parts and laminated surface panels, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,609 to Arico and U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,198 to Ytter. These assemblies require overlays to provide a smooth and contiguous appearance and conceal their thick, exposed edges, and are limited in their ability to be enlarged by the addition of more panel modules.
There is, therefore, a need for a low cost, portable and reusable display screen assembly that has a high-quality, attractive appearance and that is easy to carry and assemble by one person and has the ability to support attached objects.